


The Most Wonderful Times

by vaughnicus



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas Fluff, College AU, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Santa, musician richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaughnicus/pseuds/vaughnicus
Summary: Bill drags Eddie to a Battle of the Bands on campus against his will.Eddie will never be able to thank Bill enough.(Featuring grumpy!Eds, Musician!Richie, and lots of Christmas-themed fluff!)Written for @its-a-trahp for the IT Fandom Secret Santa Gift Exchange!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118
Collections: IT Fandom Secret Santa 2019





	The Most Wonderful Times

**Author's Note:**

> @its-a-trahp wanted a college au with very little/no angst and casual affection. I hope this suffices? Like I said on Tumblr, it got away from me... It also kind of seems like two different stories squished together but... it's not. Haha! Once again, I really, really hope you like it!

**September**

It was 4 PM on a Friday and Eddie had been at his desk since he woke up that morning when Bill came up behind him, grabbed him by the arm, and said, “you need a break.” 

He didn’t even have the decency to let Eddie get a word in edgewise as he dragged them out of their dorm and down the hall. It wasn’t until they got into the elevator that Bill let go of him. 

“What the fuck, Bill?” Eddie spat, and Bill just gave him an unaffected shrug.

“Like I said, you need a break. You’ve been working on the same project for eight fucking hours, dude. Your brain is going to fry. And if I’d asked nicely you would’ve blown me off.” 

Eddie fumed, but he had no good comeback. Bill was right, he would’ve blown him off. And Eddie would never admit it, but the world had started to go a little blurry in the past couple hours. 

“Fine,” he grunted. “Where are we going?” 

“Coffee first,” Bill said, stepping off the elevator as the doors opened. 

“Well that I can agree to.” 

Eddie followed him across campus, the thought of sneaking away crossing his mind only once before he reminded himself Bill would find him and force him outside again, anyway. They ended up at the on-campus student-run coffee shop, and Bill ordered Eddie a black coffee and himself what Eddie derisively referred to as “cake in a cup.” But he was paying, so for once Eddie kept his comments to himself. 

“Will you tell me what you’re forcing me into now?” Eddie asked as soon as they sat down.

Bill rolled his eyes. “Fun, Eddie. Relaxation. Do you know what those words mean?” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Eddie muttered. “That doesn’t answer my question.” 

Bill only smiled and pulled a tattered flyer out of his bag, slapping it on the table in front of Eddie with a flourish. Eddie picked it up as though he suspected it might burst into flames, eyes squinted as he read it over. He finished, calmly set it back on the table, and looked Bill straight in the eyes. 

“Really?” 

Bill tipped his head back and lifted his hands into the air. “Come on, Eddie! Yes, really! You don’t think that’ll be fun?” 

“Sitting around getting hives from the dry grass while suffering through some wannabe rock stars screech their way through covers of Journey? No, Bill. I don’t think that sounds fun.” 

“Only you could make a Battle of the Bands sound like the fucking ninth circle of Hell. Don’t be a dick, Eddie. These are our classmates. And some of them are actually really talented.” 

Eddie blew out a defeated breath, sinking deeply into his chair and pulling his coffee into him like a comfort blanket. 

“Fine. Sorry. Who do you know?”

Bill blinked at him. 

“In the lineup. Who do you know?” 

“Oh! A few of them! Audra’s the bassist for the first act, Sponge Knives. Mike from our IR class is in Quantum Harmonics. And this guy who’s in Psych 300 with me is the lead singer for Cats Are Better Than People, the final act.” 

Eddie snorted into his coffee. “Some names.” 

“Yeah,” Bill agreed. “They’re certainly creative. Anyway, Cats has actually been gaining some popularity on campus. There’s a good chance they’ll win tonight.”

“What do you think?” Eddie asked, eyeing him curiously. 

Bill rubbed the back of his neck, smiling slightly. “Uh, don’t tell Audra, but… I kind of agree? They’re really good.” 

Eddie laughed. “Okay,” he said. “I’m interested.” 

\--

It was 10 PM and Eddie was riding high. They’d already seen five acts. Audra had come down to greet Bill and him right after her band’s spot, and had been hanging around since. 

Eddie would never tell him out loud, but Bill had been right… again. This had been nice. Eddie hadn’t let himself loose in… well, a long time. 

It was quite an affair, too. There were booths set up with all manner of junk food, and even a beer garden. He and Bill had started the night there, and at this point, Eddie was feeling better than he had in a while. 

It was dark - the ambient lights around the beer garden and stage had come on a good two hours ago. The crowd was antsy, as it was nearly time for the final act. Bill had a tendency towards hyperbole, but it seemed this time he hadn’t exaggerated. The crowd had been steadily growing since mid-Battle, and now, just before Cats Are Better Than People were scheduled to start, it was almost overflowing the small field they’d set up in. 

Eddie and Bill had made their way to the front a while ago and stayed there, so they had some of the best “seats” in the house, as it were. (Though they were, of course, standing.) 

A shrill cheer went up somewhere to Eddie’s right, quickly sweeping over the crowd. He looked that way to find the band climbing up the stairs to the stage. The lights weren’t on yet - they were still taking their places. Eddie felt his heart rate begin to climb as the crowd’s excitement swept over him. There was a certain feeling to being in a group of people this big, all gathered for one purpose. It wasn’t something you felt elsewhere. Eddie hadn’t felt it in years. The drummer started to tap out a relatively quiet beat, while a couple of notes rang out of guitars. Their sound check. That was it, but it still roused a swell of cheers. 

They finished the check and it went eerily quiet. A sense of anticipation settled over the grounds. 

And then, cutting through the night air, a long, single note, warbling out of an electric guitar. 

It held, held, held, and then cascaded into an intricate riff just as the stage lights came on in a blinding flash. 

The crowd heaved forward. The band crashed into their first song with a breathtaking energy. 

People were singing along. Dancing. Bill was jumping beside him, fist in the air. 

But Eddie stood stock still, air punched out of his lungs, as he’d caught a glimpse of the lead singer. 

He was a guitarist, too, Bill had failed to mention. 

He had long, curly brown hair. It was clear he’d tried to style it, but as he strutted and jumped around the stage it was coming quickly undone. He was tall, pale, and rather lanky. _Not_ Eddie’s usual type. But there he was, frozen by him. 

And God, his _voice_. It felt like it was cutting right into Eddie. And he sang so effortlessly, despite his frenetic dancing around the stage. 

The song ended.

The singer - Richie, Bill had said, waited for the cheers to die down before setting his mic in its stand and grinning widely. 

“Hello Berkeley!” He shouted, and haid to wait once more for relative quiet. “Thanks for coming tonight! Let’s give it up for all the bands that’ve graced you with their presence already! Let’s hear it!” Yet another swell of noise. Finally broken from his trance, Eddie whooped along with Bill and the crowd. “If you don’t know already, we are Cats Are Better Than People! Now let’s fuckin’ dance!” 

And they immediately transitioned into another song. This time, Eddie shouted with feeling. After another song, he was jumping along with Bill. And during the next, he was dancing. 

And then it happened. 

Richie saw him. Eddie thought he might’ve glanced over at him a time or two, but couldn’t be sure. Richie was really good at working the crowd, and making sure to look over and interact with every section. 

But this time, he made eye contact. And made his way across the stage rather deliberately. And crouched down. 

And sang, “ _And I wanna see you wild/Lettin’ loose your inner child/Baby won’t you dance with me?”_ directly at Eddie. 

And then winked, did a little spin as he was standing up, and moved away. 

Eddie was frozen again. 

Twenty minutes later, they were winding down into more subdued songs. Richie had been handed a stool and an acoustic guitar from offstage, and was picking a simple but lovely melody on it. All night he’d been sharing the spotlight with his (equally talented) bandmates, letting them take center stage for solos, dancing with them, egging on the crowd to cheer for them. But this song was his, it seemed. 

And when he started to sing, Eddie knew why. 

Not only was his vocal style different from the rest of the night - he was _crooning_ , for God’s sake - the lyrics were noticeably different. Less “let’s party,” more “I’m drawing on my pain for this one.” He hadn’t made any introduction like some other bands had for their Obligatory Ballad. He was letting the music stand on its own. 

_And I was scared of the life I could have_ _  
_ _But holding it in was driving me mad_

Eddie could relate to _that._

Oh. 

Richie was looking at him again. 

_I don’t want to be on my own tonight_ _  
_ _Won’t you take me home tonight_   
_Think I’m on your airwave tonight_ _  
You could show me to be brave tonight_

Richie held the note. It was high, clear. The anticipatory tone of a suspended chord behind it. 

The crowd held their breath. 

Eddie held his.

Eddie felt his heart beat in his fingertips as Richie held his gaze. 

And then he looked away, he strummed a resolution, and the crowd went nuts.

Eddie couldn’t clap. He could barely think. His lips felt numb.

And then someone jostled into him from behind, and he started, and he slammed his hands together and shouted into the air, the cheer ripping from his chest, which was somehow tight and open all at once. 

Cats played a few more songs, bringing the mood back up, before they bowed to an uproarious standing ovation (not that there was an option, but it was the spirit of one anyway). 

As soon as the stage lights went down and the floodlights around the field went up, Bill was bodily dragging Eddie over to beer garden again. Eddie put up a token resistance but conceded when he realized neither of them could hear the other. 

The garden was a little quieter. Bill had his face in his phone as soon as they’d gotten drinks and sat down. Audra was a little more sociable.

“What did you think, Eddie? You haven’t seen Cats before, have you?” 

“No, I hadn’t. They were amazing.” 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “They’re definitely going to win, and honestly? I’m okay with it. That ballad Richie sang? Holy fucking shit.” 

Eddie nodded, unsure what to say. “Yeah, he’s…. He’s really talented.” 

“Hey, thanks, man!” 

An unfamiliar voice popped into existence by Eddie’s right ear, and he nearly fell out of his chair. He turned to glare at the offender, only to freeze in shock. 

Brown, raggedy hair, lanky form, sweaty from being on stage… 

“Oh. Hi.” 

“Hi,” Richie responded in turn, sitting in the chair beside Eddie with a grin. “You like the show?” 

Eddie tilted his head at him, briefly confused about something being different. “You have glasses now.” 

Richie laughed. “Yeah. I wear contacts for shows so I don’t break these, but they get pretty uncomfortable pretty fast with how much I sweat into them.” 

“You sweat… into your eyeballs?” 

Another laugh, louder this time. “Yeah, dude! You’ve never been on stage, have you? It’s hot as balls up there, man. Under the lights. And that’s before all the dancing…. If you can call it that.” 

“Barely,” Eddie said immediately, and then clapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” he mumbled from underneath it.

But Richie only laughed harder. “Bill, I like this guy! How come you’ve never introduced us before?” 

Bill looked over from where he was talking with Audra, lifting an eyebrow. “Because you and Eddie are about as opposite as two people can possibly be, and I didn’t want my roommate murdering you, or having an aneurysm because of you.” 

“Well then why did you invite me over here?” 

Bill glanced at Eddie, a little sheepish all of a sudden. “Because I’ve never seen Eddie have that much fun in two years of college, and I figured a small dose of you wouldn’t hurt. You’ll have to get back on stage in like five minutes.” 

“What for? Wait, do we have an encore Stan ‘forgot’ to tell me about again?” 

Bill looked at him like he was an idiot. “For your prize, dumbass.” 

Richie actually blushed, and waved him off. “You don’t know that.” 

“Everyone knows that,” Eddie interjected. “Even I know that. No one else came close to you guys. Sorry, Audra.” 

“Agreed,” Audra said, easily. 

“Well, all right then,” Richie chuckled, still red. “I guess we’ll find out.” 

Minutes later, they were all proven right. Cats Are Better Than People were declared the Grand Prize winners. Richie made a very short, self-deprecating but grateful speech. 

Before Eddie knew it, Bill was pulling him back to their dorms and the crowd was descending on Richie, and Eddie didn’t see him for another two weeks. 

\-- 

**Two Weeks Later**

Eddie was at a _party._ Apparently, his little excursion with Bill to the Battle of the Bands had unlocked something in him, because even a year ago he would’ve balked at the mere _thought_ of attending a college party, let alone gone to one without putting up more than token resistance. 

But here he was, and he’d been there for over an hour, and was feeling quite nice. Thanks in no small part to the two cups of jungle juice he’d had. Bill had wandered away twenty minutes ago and Eddie didn’t even mind. He’d just started to wander the house. He’d even talked to people… total strangers. And it’d actually been… fun. 

He was upstairs, now. He’d heard something from the bottom of the stairs and been pulled up them out of interest. As he got closer, he realized someone was playing piano. Rather beautifully. Eddie stepped slowly down a hallway until he found the source of the music. A bedroom at the back of the hall, the door propped open with a shoe. 

He turned inside, and was wholly unsurprised to find Richie playing, a small group of people sitting in the bed and armchair taking up the rest of the room. 

Richie didn’t see him come in, so Eddie found a spot on the bed and listened to the upbeat, meandering tune and let his mind wander. It sounded like Spring, like plants growing and the ice and death melting away. Eddie realized he was picturing a park from his childhood where he’d often gone when life got to be Too Much. It always made him happy. 

Richie finished with a flourish, turned on the bench, and bowed dramatically. Eddie clapped along with the rest of the group, smiling. That was when Richie spotted him. Eddie definitely didn’t imagine how much his expression brightened. 

“Hey! What’s up, man?” Richie stood from the bench and walked over to the bed, dropping himself onto it far too close to Eddie. Someone on the edge nearly fell off. “I didn’t see you come in! Didn’t know you were here, you don’t strike me as the partying type.” 

“What does that mean?” Eddie asked archly. It had come out unbidden, and he regretted it when Richie’s eyebrows both rose. But then he laughed. 

“Just that I thought you’d be more interested in your studies, that’s all. It’s not a bad thing.” 

Eddie chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to get defensive. You’re right, to be honest. This is… uh… Well it’s actually the first party I’ve been to.” The last words came out in a rush, all bunched together. Eddie didn’t know why he was embarrassed, but it seemed like an Admission. And his fears were realized when Richie’s jaw dropped. 

“The _first one?!_ Damn, dude. You are studious. I _was_ right. Well I’m glad you’re here! Are you going to stay a while?” 

Eddie blinked. He was starting to realize Richie was going to be A Lot. 

“I mean, probably? I’ve only been here like an hour and a half. I don’t have, like, a plan, though.”

Richie beamed. “Well you should hang with me! I can introduce you to people, if you want. I know most of them.” 

“You know most people?” Eddie asked dryly. “Like, people generally?”

“Most people _here_ ,” Richie corrected, shoving Eddie’s shoulder with his own. “Mr. Semantics.” 

“That’s me.” Eddie said. “But, uh, yes. I would like to hang with you.” 

“Sick,” Richie said, and stood. “Let’s go get some drinks.” 

\--

It was two hours later, and Eddie was, well, wasted. 

Richie, as promised, had led him around the house introducing him to people. He’d also made sure Eddie’d had a drink in his hand at all times. Not that he’d pressured him - on the contrary, Eddie had encouraged the behavior. 

They were outside now, on the porch while Richie smoked. Normally Eddie wouldn’t get within twenty feet of someone with a lit cigarette, but again, wasted. 

“So like, do you play all of the instruments?” Eddie slurred. 

Richie gave him a sideways glance, his mouth quirked in amusement. “Yeah, Eds. All of them.” 

Eddie looked at him with wide eyes and Richie tilted his head back and laughed. “Nah, man. I do guitar and piano. I can, like, get by on drums if Bev’s not at rehearsal, but I’m not _good_. And, uh, I played the coronet in high school.” 

Eddie stumbled over to him, leaning hard into Richie’s side. “You played the clarinet? Oh my god, I can imagine your jokes.” 

“No, dude,” Richie laughed, slinging an arm over Eddie’s shoulders like it was nothing. “ _Coronet._ It’s like a trumpet.” 

“Oh,” Eddie said. “Ok… I can still imagine the jokes.” 

“Share with the class?” 

“No. I am a gentleman.” Only it came out more like _jn-tl-mn_ , which wasn’t really helping him prove the point. 

But, surprisingly, Richie didn’t comment on his inability to speak. Rather, he said,“Y’know what, Eds? You are.” 

For some reason, that made Eddie giggle. Loudly. He turned to face Richie and realized they were _really_ close together. He was still tucked under Richie’s shoulder, and their faces were almost touching. 

Richie was trying to stay casual. Eddie could tell. He kept glancing at Eddie and then looking away, taking short puffs on his cigarette. But he was looking. 

“Richie,” Eddie whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Look at me.” 

Richie did. 

Eddie very deliberately looked at his eyes, then his lips, then back to his eyes. 

Richie visibly swallowed. 

“Eds…” 

Eddie moved in. Richie didn’t. Their lips still met. Eddie pushed forward, moving his lips, looking for reciprocation. 

He didn’t get it. 

He pulled away. 

Richie looked pained. “Eddie…” 

Eddie turned away and left. 

Or he tried to. In turning, his feet had tangled together and he ended up stumbling almost off the porch before Richie caught him. 

“Whoa! Eddie, slow down.” 

Eddie shook him off, regained his footing, and marched down the porch steps. Richie followed closely behind him. 

“I’m fine, Richie,” Eddie said shortly. “I’m going to my dorm. I’m sorry, I clearly misjudged things. Please leave me alone.” 

Eddie tried to walk quickly, but Richie easily got ahead of him. Why wasn’t he more drunk? He’d had just as much as Eddie. Richie blocked his path and held up his hands. 

“Eddie, please listen to me. You didn’t misjudge things, I swear. But you’re… you’re pretty drunk. And that’s my fault, and I don’t want to… well… I don’t want to take advantage.” 

Eddie frowned. It was hard to think. His thoughts seemed like they were moving through syrup. 

“I don’t… it’s not your fault. I _wanted_ to drink. You wouldn’t be taking advantage… I mean _I’m_ the one who kissed _you._ ”

“Yeah, but you -” Richie stopped himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Okay. Listen. If you still want to do this tomorrow, let me know. I’m _so_ about it. But not tonight. For my sake, okay?” 

Eddie narrowed his eyes, taking in the words. And then he nodded. Richie sagged in relief.

“Sweet. Awesome. Now, can I please walk you home?” 

Eddie nodded again. 

Richie took his hand and led them away from the house and towards the dorms. 

He didn’t let go until he said goodbye at the door. 

Eddie went to sleep smiling. 

\--

**December**

Eddie woke up to the smell of coffee.

He sat up in bed without realizing he’d done so, mouth already watering. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” came a voice from across the room. 

Eddie blinked the sleep out of his eyes and squinted at Richie, who was leaning against the desk by the coffeemaker and smiling softly at him. 

“Coffee?” Eddie managed. 

Richie laughed loudly. “Yeah,” he assured, “coffee.” 

He poured the precious liquid into the two mugs Eddie owned - matching cat heads that Richie had bought him - and carried them over to the bed, offering one to Eddie. 

Eddie took a sip, even though it was still way too hot, and sighed deeply, relaxing back into his pillows. 

“Gooood,” he moaned. 

“Thanks,” Richie said, and winked. “Made it with love.” And then he smirked. “If you know what I mean.” 

“If you jizzed in my coffee I will stab you in the eyeball.” 

“Damn, Eddie. Ouch.” 

“No messing with the coffee.”

Richie raised a hand, face solemn. “Eds. I swear to you. I did not, nor shall I ever, jizz in the coffee.”

Eddie snorted. He sat up straighter, set his coffee on the nightstand, and got a hand in Richie’s hair, using it to pull him closer. He kissed him deeply but innocently, petting his curls as he did so. 

Richie pulled back by a centimeter, almost going cross-eyed as he focused on Eddie. “Hey there,” he said softly. 

“Hey yourself,” Eddie responded, pressing another gentle kiss to Richie’s lips. “So why’d you wake me?” 

“What!” Richie squeezed Eddie’s knee and stuck his tongue out. “I did not wake you! Your super sniffer did! Not my fault.” 

“Fine, fine,” Eddie sighed, “ _so_ sorry for accusing you.” 

“But since you’re up,” Richie continued, grinning roguishly, “I _could_ use some help.” 

“I swear to god, if you’re trying to get off right now-” 

“No! No, no, I mean, if you _want to -_ ow! Fuck, okay, no, I just… I was going to go Christmas shopping today, and I’m kinda hopeless when it comes to gifts? I thought, maybe, you could help me? Especially with my mom. You’re like, in touch with your feminine side or whatever, so…” 

Richie stopped his rambling and focused his attention back on Eddie when he didn’t respond. The smaller boy had pulled back and was drawn into himself, knees up to his chest and blanket pulled around his shoulders. Richie set a tentative hand on his arm. 

“Eddie? Are you okay?” 

Eddie looked up at him with sad eyes, and Richie felt his heart constrict. “I just… Christmas is…” Eddie sighed, running both hands through his hair. “It’s kind of tough for me.” 

“Oh.” Richie pulled back a little, realization settling over his face. “Oh, I-I didn’t realize, I should’ve… I’m sorry, Eddie.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie’s forehead before rising from the bed and walking over to the little beer fridge on Bill’s desk, pulling out a bottle of milk and adding a generous amount to his coffee. He didn’t bother offering Eddie any, even though he was pretty sure he’d burnt the coffee somehow. “So, um… I don’t want to bring up anything painful, but does that mean you don’t have any plans for the break?” 

Eddie slid his legs out of his bed, sitting up on the edge of it and grabbing his coffee. He took a long drink before speaking. 

“No. No plans. Except to study. And gorge myself on sweets, probably.” 

“That’s my boy,” Richie said, smiling. He sat on Bill’s bed, directly across from Eddie. The room was so small their knees were almost brushing. “Doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Eddie shrugged. “I guess not. Could be nice to have some time to myself…” Eddie looked up, sharing a small smile with Richie that he hoped wasn’t too sad. “But enough about my pathetic life, what are your plans?” 

Richie scoffed. “Shut up, you’re not pathetic.” He leaned back on Bill’s bed, splaying out his limbs and shifting around until he was comfortable. “I’m going home. My mom would kill me if I didn’t… Not that I don’t want to see them! It’s just, you know, family. My sister’ll be there, too, and we only get along about half the time. But that’s siblings, I guess. I’ll try to have fun, but I’ll miss you, Spaghetti.” 

As he said the nickname, Richie looked over at Eddie with a glint in his eye. As expected, Eddie kicked him in the shin. He was only wearing socks, so the effect was more of a caress than anything painful, but Richie shouted anyway, drawing the “wounded” limb up into himself. 

“Eddie! How could you!” 

Eddie laughed. “Come over here and make me pay for it.” 

It took a moment for Richie to register the words. 

Once he did, he moved before Eddie even saw, and was on him in seconds. 

\--

Eddie trudged into his dorm building, brushing snow off his head and coat as he walked through the doors. He hadn’t been wearing a hat, as it hadn’t been snowing when he’d left and he’d only meant to make a quick visit to the library. 

But he’d gotten caught up in some research, and then run into Dr. Jonson and asked some questions about his course, and then he’d seen Beverly in the coffee shop and had to say hi. He’d become pretty close with the rest of Richie’s bandmates in the past few months. Luckily but not surprisingly, they were all pretty great people. 

In any case, he was returning to his room almost two hours later than he’d anticipated, and it had gotten significantly colder. He was shivering by the time he got inside, and didn’t stop until he was up the three floors and almost to his room. 

Eddie sighed as he dug out his key. He should’ve invited Beverly to hang out. It’d been nearly a week since break started, and Eddie hadn’t seen any of his friends. Or much of anyone, for that matter. It’d been nice the first couple of days, but he was beginning to feel lonely. 

He slipped his key in the lock and turned it, twisting the knob and stepping inside. And then he froze. The desk light was on. He definitely hadn’t left it-

“SURPRISE!” 

Eddie screamed. 

He wasn’t proud of it. But there it was. He screamed quite loudly, in fact, and may have even flailed his arms around a bit. He ended up back in the hallway, back against the opposite dorm room’s doorway. 

“ _What the fuck!_ ”

Richie appeared in his door, glasses askew, eyes wide as plates, mouth a pretty little ‘o.’ 

“Richie?!” 

Richie regained some composure, but his cheeks began to heat. “Uh, yep. Hiya Eds.” 

“What are you doing here?!” 

“To surprise you? I thought I made that pretty clear?” 

Out of habit, Eddie smacked him on the shoulder. “You… you came back? For me?” 

“Merry Christmas, Eds,” Richie said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. 

He took Eddie by the hand and led him back into his room and switched on the light. 

Eddie lost what little breath he had in his lungs. 

Richie had decorated. There was a little fake tree on Eddie’s desk strung with a truly impressive amount of lights. Paper snowflakes were hung in the window. Tinsel was wrapped around Eddie’s headboard, and Richie had strung fairy lights zig-zagging across the ceiling. Eddie felt tears spring to his eyes. 

“I hope it’s okay. I know you said Christmas is hard, so I… well, I wanted to make this one, at least, happy.” 

Eddie turned around, lips quivering. Richie looked so nervous, and Eddie’s reaction didn’t seem to be helping. Eddie himself was finding it hard to speak, so he didn’t. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Richie’s neck, feeling the first tears fall. 

He pulled back and turned their hug into a deep kiss, pouring everything he couldn’t say into it. Richie returned it with enthusiasm. Eddie could feel him smiling. 

Finally, Eddie felt his throat loosen enough to say something, even as another happy tear made it’s way down his cheek. 

“Richie… I…” He shut his eyes and breathed, pulling Richie close. “Thank you.” 

“No worries, Eds,” Richie returned, rubbing his hands over Eddie’s back. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you here alone on Christmas. I wanted to be here. I wanted to do all this.” 

Eddie’s heart swelled. He looked up, into Richie’s eyes, and he knew. He felt it. He wasn’t even scared. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Richie’s eyes went wide. But not in a bad way. In a wondrous way. 

“I um… I love you, too.” And then he smiled. No, he _beamed_. “Yeah! I love you, Eddie!” 

Eddie laughed brightly. “Dork.” He buried his face in Richie’s chest. “I’m glad.” 

Richie gave him one more squeeze, and then a kiss, and then he took Eddie by the hand and pulled him to the bed. 

“Come on! I’ve got lots more stuff for you. I’ve got presents from me and my parents, and I brought my guitar for carols…” 

Eddie listened to him with half an ear, taking in everything. Cataloguing every detail so he’d never forget this moment. Watching Richie with stars in his eyes and butterflies in his heart. 

He’d never been so happy. 

Merry Christmas, indeed. 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> @its-a-trahp I meant to add a smutty epilogue that's not in the same universe but has ~similar themes~ to the series you mentioned, but I ran out of time! If I do end up writing that I'll let you know. :)


End file.
